dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batman (Justice Lord)
In a parallel universe, Batman was a member of the Justice Lords. History Justice Lord Batman's background was identical to that of his Justice League counterpart, including his witnessing someone murder his parents as a young boy. The two men's histories diverged at some point when President Lex Luthor executed the Flash. Justice Lord Batman particpated in an attack on the White House, working side by side with Wonder Woman against the Secret Service to clear the way for Superman to confront President Luthor in the Oval Office. Upon entering the office with Wonder Woman and seeing the president's fate, Batman's only comment was "it had to be done". , "A Better World" After the takeover of Earth by the Justice Lords, Batman was able to lead a true clean up of Gotham City. Using the extreme methods they now permitted themselves, the Lords were able to bring the world under control, eliminating most crime from the planet. Once the Justice Lords had established order to their world, Justice Lord Batman spent much of his time working on other projects. He eventually created an interdimensional transport device that allowed him to view universes parallel to his own. one was a parallel universe where their counterparts dubbed themselves "Justice League", and not only continued to battle a criminal Lex Luthor, along side a still living Flash, but also never took control of Earth to protect itself. He showed his findings to the other Justice Lords, and assisted in planning to transfer their brand of peace and order to the Justice League's universe. After J'onn J'onzz led the Justice League into the Justice Lords' world and the Lords crossed over to the Justice League's universe, Batman stayed behind to keep order and to hold the Justice League prisoner, including his own counterpart. Batman also kept a close eye on the Flash, and tried to justify his and his fellow Lords' actions, much to the younger hero's disgust. When Flash sped his heartrate up to mimic it flatlining, Batman fell for the ruse and was subsequently trapped in the Flash's place. Shortly after the Justice League escaped, Justice Lord Batman engaged his counterpart in a fight in the Batcave. He taunted his Justice League counterpart, pointing out that his methods had made "a world where no eight-year-old boy will ever lose his parents because of some punk with a gun". His counterpart backed down, and accompanied him on a tour of a cleaner Gotham City. After witnessing the swift reaction of the police to a man arguing over his food bill, Batman sarcastically commented that their mom and dad would have loved what their son had done. After some further convincing, Justice Lord Batman helped the Justice League to return to their universe to stop the other Justice Lords. Cadmus Crisis Near the end of the Cadmus Crisis, the Luthor/Brainiac fusion created android replicas of the Justice Lords to combat the Justice League. The android Batman was defeated by the Justice League's Batman, thus was the second construct to be destroyed. , "Divided We Fall" Appearances * "A Better World" * "Divided We Fall" (Android Replica) Footnotes Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate universe Category:Martial artists